You and me and Finn
by auhaes23
Summary: 7 You And Me And Finn. Rachel et Jesse retournent à Lima après de longues années. Ils revoient les anciens du glee club et discutent de Finn.  Peut être considérée comme la suite de la Our Child, Our Love et des histoires précédentes


**Septième et dernière histoire de la St Berry Week. Elle suit, chronologiquement, les autres.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez, et excusez-moi pour les fautes (si elles sont nombreuses) ... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien relire **

* * *

><p><strong>Lima, Ohio - Décembre 2032<strong>

Cette année, la famille Berry St James passait noël à Lima, où Rachel et Jesse s'étaient rencontrés et où séjournaient de très bons et très mauvais souvenirs

« On est bientôt arrivé maman ? », se plaignait Liam, assis à l'arrière de la voiture avec sa petite sœur de deux ans. Quant à Medley et Milo, ils étaient au fond de la voiture sept places. Jamais Jesse n'avait imaginé posséder ce genre de voitures, et heureusement pour lui, il n'en possédait pas une, c'était juste une voiture de location. A New York, une voiture n'était pas vraiment utile. Rachel travaillait trois jours par semaine comme actrice dans un drame sur Broadway, et elle y avait en taxi, et Jesse allait tous les jours à pied travailler dans une école à la sortie de Brooklyn.

« Encore deux minutes mon lapin »

« On va où ? », questionna Medley à son tour.

« Rencontrer des anciens amis de votre mère », répondit Jesse tout en écoutant la musique faible qu'il y avait à la radio.

Durant la soirée, la plupart des anciens du glee club étaient étonnés de voir Rachel mariée avec Jesse. Mais ce qui les avait le plus choqués, c'était le nombre d'enfants qu'ils avaient. Quatre. Mais tous les trouvèrent très mignons. Quinn adorait Stella. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, Quinn était à présent mariée avec Puck. Heureusement pour elle, il était assez sérieux et ne l'avait jamais trompée durant leur mariage. Ils ont aussi plusieurs enfants. Beth, qui vivait toujours avec Shelby, Lilly, 12 ans, Marissa, 8 ans, et leur petit dernier de 5 ans, Matthew. Ce dernier ressemblait énormément à Puck: yeux verts, cheveux foncés et un sourire charmeur. Lilly avait, quant à elle, rien de son père. Et Marissa était, tout comme Beth, le mélange parfait de ses parents mais cette fois-ci avec des cheveux bruns foncés de Noah et le sourire de Quinn.

Les autres allaient très bien, Kurt était toujours avec Blaine et vivait à New York. Brittany était professeur de danse, et épouse d'un charmant sénateur. Sam était marié à une belle jeune femme rousse européenne, et père d'une petite fille et d'un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années. Artie était ingénieur informatique et marié avec une secrétaire, eux n'avaient qu'une seule petite fille. Santana était une avocate mariée à une jolie psychologue. Tina et Mike étaient mariés et parents d'une jolie petite Amy. Et finalement, monsieur Schuester était toujours avec mademoiselle Pillsbury. Leur fils, Elliot, n'avait pas pu venir à la soirée car il était à l'université de Seattle.

XXX

Plus tard, le soir, Rachel et Jesse s'étaient rendus chez les pères Berry. Ceux-ci avaient préparé la chambre d'amis pour les triplés, laissant Stella dormir avec ses parents. A l'heure du couché, Rachel se sentait heureuse. Aujourd'hui, elle était proche de la quarantaine mais elle était heureuse. Son mari la trouvait belle et l'aimait. Et elle ressentait la même chose pour lui.

Jesse était couché sur l'ancien lit de Rachel, le corps de leur petite dernière sur son ventre. Stella adorait s'endormir de cette façon depuis sa naissance, sur le torse de son père.

« Je crois qu'elle me prend pour son ours en peluche ! », il rigola, voyant Rachel sortir de la salle de bain.

« Oui », elle rigola. « Mais elle a raison, c'est très agréable de s'endormir à tes côtés »

Jesse ne répondit pas, regardant sa petite fille. Stella était la seule à avoir les yeux bruns de sa mère. Elle avait de beaux cheveux lisses brun clair et la bouche de Jesse.

« Regarde ce que j'ai retrouvé », l'appela Rachel, debout au pied du lit avec un objet dans les mains que Jesse connaissait très bien.

« L'ours que t'avais gagné », soupira-t-il avec un sourire. « J'ignorais que tu l'avais »

« En fait, tu étais supposé le récupérer mais finalement, comme je voulais le garder, j'ai passé une demi-heure à t'embrasser passionnément pour être sûre que tu ne le reprennes pas »

« Après que j'ai essayé de coucher avec toi ? »

« Oui ! », rigola Rachel, allant s'assoir sur le lit à côté de son mari. L'ours entre eux deux était gros et rose. Le couple l'adorait.

« On devrait le ramener à New York »

« Et le garder dans notre chambre »

Rachel sourit. « Je vais le poser ici, pour être sûre de ne pas l'oublier », dit-elle, posant l'ours sur la table de nuit. Ensuite, elle alla se nicher dans les bras de Jesse et posa une main sur le dos de Stella.

« Finn me manque », dit-elle soudainement.

« Je sais et je suis vraiment désolé pour ça, Rachel … Si je pouvais faire quelque chose … »

« Je suis heureuse d'être ici avec toi ! Pour rien au monde je regrette ce qu'on a … mais Finn me manque tous les jours ! Je sais que tu ne l'aimais pas mais… »

« Je l'aimais bien… C'est juste qu'il avait la fille que j'aimais ! Et honnêtement, parfois j'ai l'impression de ne pas te mériter parce que je sais que s'il n'était pas mort, c'est avec lui que tu serais aujourd'hui ! Je me sens pas bien quand je pense qu'il a fallu qu'il meurt pour qu'on ait tout ça »

« On ira sur sa tombe demain avec les enfants »

« Tu en es sûre ? »

« Oui ! », elle répondit, les larmes aux yeux. « J'aimais Finn et je veux qu'il sache que je suis heureuse ! »

« Même si c'est avec moi ? »

« Oui ! Je t'aime Jesse mais j'aimais Finn autant que toi ! Mais n'oublie jamais que je ne regrette rien »

« Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je t'aime aussi, Rachel »

« Finalement, je crois qu'on devrait laisser la peluche ici, j'ai peur qu'elle nous porte malheur ! »

Jesse rigola. La vie était merveilleuse aussi dure et cruelle qu'elle pouvait être.


End file.
